


Seconded (a sequel to NOID)

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: What does it feel like living in the shadow of a man who wasn’t even real? How do you compete with someone embedded in someone’s heart and memory? When do you say you’ve had enough?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Seconded (a sequel to NOID)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read NOID yet, https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462030

“Stop comparing me to someone who wasn’t even real in the first place. I’m so tired of hearing Seungcheol this and Seungcheol that. I am SCoups for fuck’s sake!”  
  
  
Scoups can hear the ringing on his ear. The younger slapped him after he said those words. He can still feel how his hand landed on his cheek. Heavy and full of resentment. He had enough but it still hurts to see Jeonghan cry that’s why he chose to walk away for now.

It wasn’t Jeonghan’s intention to get worked up. He wasn’t even aware he’s been doing that to SCoups. They’re already on their 7th month of relationship. He was the one who pursue the older. At first he was just curious because he looks like Seungcheol. His safe haven, the one who saved him when he needed someone the most. He thought it was only that but as when he got to know SCoups better, he knew he is different.

He just lost it when SCoups said Seungcheol isn’t real. He knows it for sure, he can feel his absence ever since. But he wants to keep Seungcheol’s memory alive. That even when he’s gone, the moments they shared will stay with him. That he’s thankful for him.

Jeonghan waited for SCoups to come home that night, but the older didn’t came. Yes, they’re now living together, fast but it’s convenient for the both of them. This is closer to the university and they can save rent.

Jeonghan poured out his thoughts to SCoups, shared about his past. Thus, he was confused why SCoups acted that way. He has shared countless of times what big of a role Seungcheol played to keep him how he is now. How that friend healed him.

Now that he thought of it, he was insensitive. He barely noticed how SCoups pursed his lips when he start to talk about Seungcheol randomly. Like last month, SCoups prepared strawberry milk, and he gushed about how Seungcheol knows this is his favorite and how he prepares it for him whenever he noticed how down he is. Last week, when they’re bumming out in the couch, SCoups ran his fingers on Han’s hair, and he told him how it reminds him of Seungcheol.

_Fuck, I totally messed up._ He rushed to their closet and grabbed a cardigan. It’s chilly outside now that it’s already 1AM. Once he’s out of their apartment door, he started to think where SCoups could possibly be.

_Right!_ SCoups loves the park’s playground. He dashed to the place, found the older dozing off while on the swing.

“Coups~ Let’s go home?” Han cooed, holding SCoups face delicately. He can see the mark left on the older’s left cheek.

“I’m sorry Han, I didn’t mean to say those words. I know you care for Seungcheol, and I am thankful for him as well.” SCoups said, tears falling down his face. The pout on his lips is evident as they tremble when he tried to calm himself.

Jeonghan can’t help but cry with SCoups. The older looks so sorry when it wasn’t his fault. He hurt this man, and he’s the one saying sorry. This big baby cries at the smallest thing, that’s a given, but seeing how his eyes lost its shine, Jeonghan’s heart is aching.

He moved closer to SCoups, and the older take it as him wanting to be hug. Scoups continued to cry as he held Han’s waist, burying his face on the younger’s stomach.

SCoups is the one who woke up early, eyes puffy from too much crying. He looked at the sleeping form beside him. Jeonghan is peacefully sleeping, a pretty smile adorning his lips.

He’ll never forget the day he met Jeonghan. _He was rushing to get to his next schedule when they bumped into each other. He can’t help but smile at the memory. Jeonghan looked irritated that day, probably because he’s also rushing to go to his appointment. His heart stopped the moment he saw Jeonghan’s face upfront. The younger looks like an angel, his soft features, and the eyes that looked sad but fierce. Like he’s gone through something big and he made it through._

_He never expected to see him again the next day. He was busy browsing for books in the farthest part of the library when he felt someone following him. He got goose bumps so he walked faster, but a hand caught his wrist and clasp a hand over his mouth. A smiling Jeonghan came into view._

_“Hi~ SCoups, right? I’m Jeonghan, if you remember.” The young lad said shyly. Looking down his shoes as if it’s the most interesting object in the world._

_“Yeah, do you need anything?” SCoups answered, trying not to be creeped out._

_“I’m new to the city and this university, can you tour me around?”_

_It was a trap. He’d never met someone so direct and honest. After their first week of going around the city, Jeonghan confessed to him. He’s always the one who makes the first move so he was taken aback. It took him a day to fully process what the younger told him. And after he realized he wants the same thing, he went to him and surprised him with strawberry milk._

_He saw how the excited glint from Jeonghan’s eyes upon seeing him faded when he handed him the strawberry mlik. He asked Jeonghan what’s wrong but the younger just smiled and told him it’s nothing._

_A month after officially being boyfriends, Jeonghan opened up about Seungcheol. SCoups listened to him intently, rubbing Jeonghan’s back as he sob, recounting the events he had with Seungcheol._

_And that’s when it started, Jeonghan sometimes calls him Cheol, Cheollie, the endearment he has for his friend. And it was okay, he tried to understand. But as days, weeks, and months go by, Jeonghan kept on calling him that, sometimes comparing how the latter treats him._

_SCoups even came to the point of wanting to be Seungcheol. It was a torture to be with Jeonghan only for him to see SCoups as another man._

He kept it all inside and burst out yesterday. Which he was really sorry for. He went for a walk and tried to recall all the good things Han did for him. And though there are times he slipped on calling him Cheol, there are far greater things he did for him as SCoups.

Like how he prepares his things first thing in the morning. Going with him in the library even if he hated the sight of books. Playing games with him. Watching the movies he likes even if he plays it more than five times on the same month.

Jeonghan is a good listener, too. Sometimes when he gets stressed out from school works or the org stuffs, the younger just listens to him, not even minding how long it takes before he calms down. Jeonghan just nods at everything he says, laughs at some point when he messes up. He’d never trade Jeonghan’s smile for anything, ever.

Jeonghan stirred on his sleep, SCoups giggled when the younger’s breath fanned on his neck.

“Good morning baby” SCoups said as he placed a soft kiss on Joenghan’s forehead.

The younger grumbled a supposed to be good morning and nuzzled deeper on SCoup’s neck.

SCoups sighed in satisfaction. Mornings like this with Jeonghan is always the best. He’d never let go of his angel. Fuck being called other names and be reminded of someone else. As long as Jeonghan comes back to his arms, everything will be alright.


End file.
